Un père, un fils, un ennemi, un ami
by Draya Felton
Summary: Harry arriveratil à aider un Drago Malfoy battu et malheureux? !Inceste au chap 1! FINI!Review SIOUPLé!
1. chapitre 1

Fan-fiction Harry Potter :

By: Draya Felton

**Un père, un fils, un ennemi, un ami**

-Drago !!!!!!! Réveille toi immédiatement et vient manger !!! Cria Lucius Malfoy depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

A l'étage, Drago Malfoy, un jeune homme de 16 ans se réveilla en sursaut. Il se leva sans plus de cérémonie et se rendit dans sa salle de bain où il se lava et s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre rapidement. Une fois arriver en bas, il salua son père puis sa mère et s'installa sur une des chaises tandis qu'un elfe de maison lui apportait son petit-déjeuner. L'ambiance était lourde, chacun pensant dans son coin sans oser lancer un sujet de discussion. A vrai dire, c'était surtout Drago et Narcissa qui n'osaient pas lancer de sujet de conversation sachant bien que l'humeur du « chef de maison » était exécrable. Lucius Malfoy s'était évadé de la prison d'Azkaban depuis un mois. Une fois sûr que sa maison n'était plus surveiller et sachant bien que c'était le seul endroit ou personne penserait à le chercher, il revint chez lui.

Soudain Lucius regarda son avant bras gauche en réprimant une grimace. Drago compris de suite de quoi il s'agissait : Voldemort appelait ses mangemorts. Il se leva silencieusement puis transplanna sans même un regard vers sa femme et son fils. Narcissa se leva à son tour et partie de la pièce à son tour en laissant Drago seul.

Celui-ci finit par délaisser son petit déjeuner et se rendit près de la cheminée dans laquelle il s'engouffra. Il prit une poignée de poudres qui jeta dans les flamme verte avant de s'exclama d'une voix forte et distincte : Le chemin de Traverse.

Alors un tourbillon l'emmena au chaudron Baveur. Dès qu'il arriva, tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il reprit son air glacial avant de sortir de l'endroit où déjà de nombreux chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que son père était en fuite et qui plus est, que c'était un mangemort. Evidement, cela avait ses répercutions. Par exemple, certaines personnes refusaient de lui vendre des objets comme des ingrédients pour des potions ou encore des livres de cours dont il avait besoin pour entamer sa sixième année au collège Poudlard ce qui fit qu'il s'était résigné à aller dans l'allée des embrumes pour se les procurer. Il détestait cet endroit car maintenant que Drago était seul, de nombreux sorcier cherchaient à se venger de Lucius par l'intermédiaire de Drago.

Mais pour le moment, Drago était tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse, regardant les boutiques qui le parsemait. Il passa devant la boutique « Farces pour sorciers Facétieux » que tenait les jumeaux Fred et Georges Weasley. Tandis que Drago continuait tranquillement son chemin, Harry Potter riait suite à une blague de Fred. Il était accompagner de Mme et Mr Weasley, de Ginny, Ron, Hermione et cela fessait a peine 15 min qu'ils étaient dans la boutique de Fred et Georges qui marchait très bien. (Je sais, je sais, les boutiques ça marche pas ! J'peux continuer mon histoire maintenant ???? Merci ! )

Donc, Harry Potter riait suite à une blague des jumeaux. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à rire ; M. et Md Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny riaient également. Harry les regarda quelques secondes.

« Ils sont vraiment merveilleux ! » Pensa t-il tandis que Fred commençait une nouvelle histoire.

Flash Back :

Harry était depuis 3 semaines chez son oncle et sa tante et on ne pouvait pas dire que les choses se passaient bien. En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il était encore à table, l'oncle Vernon avait décidé qu'ils allaient déménager. Ils allaient aller dans une maison plus grande mais où il n'y avait que 2 chambres et il avait clairement fait comprendre à Harry que c'était fait exprès. Harry s'était alors énervé de même que son oncle et ils en étaient venus aux mains. Harry ne fessait évidemment pas le poids face à l'oncle Vernon qui l'immobilisa et le plaqua au sol. Pendant ce temps, la tante pétunia avait vider toute la chambre d'Harry avec l'aide de Dudley et une fois la pièce vide, il l'y avait enfermé. Harry avait bien essayé de défoncer la porte mais les nombreuses serrures que l'oncle Vernon avait mises l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. De plus, l'oncle Vernon avait remis des barreaux à sa fenêtre pour l'empêcher de partir. 1 semaine plus tard, alors qu'Harry essayait de dormir du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le sol dur de sa chambre, il entendit plusieurs voix venir de la cuisine. Il reconnut la voix de l'oncle Vernon ainsi que celle de M. Weasley qui se disputaient. Finalement, il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier ainsi que la voix de l'oncle Vernon qui disait d'une voix où se mêlait la peur et la colère :

-Vous l'emmener et je ne veux plus jamais le voir ici !!! Puisque vous tenez tant à ce sale...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Soudain, Harry entendit le bruit du trousseau de clé de son oncle, et la porte finie par s'ouvrir. Toujours assis sur le sol, Harry regardait les personnes qui s'avançaient dans la pièce sombre. M. et Md Weasley étaient là ainsi que Fred, Georges et pour finir Ron.

-Salut ! Dit ce dernier en tendant une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci la prit en lui souriant.

-Qu'est ce que... ?

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car l'oncle Vernon disait déjà :

-Voilà ! Maintenant prenez-le et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de le faire souffrir ! Répondit M. Weasley en fessant signe à Harry de venir.

-Et estimez-vous heureux que l'on ne vous fasse pas payer ce que vous lui avez fait !!! S'exclama Md Weasley.

L'oncle Vernon fit une grimace mais n'ajouta rien en sachant parfaitement qu'il s'en tirait à bon compte.

Les Weasley avaient amené Harry chez eux et l'avaient hébergé et nourrit normalement. Harry les en remerciait énormément et d'ailleurs il le leur avait dit plusieurs fois.

Fin du Flash Back

Tandis que Harry suivait des Weasley et d'Hermione sortait du magasin, Drago revenait au chaudron Baveur pour retourner au manoir Malfoy. Une fois arriver, il vit son père assis à table occupé à lire le journal et il paraissait de plus mauvaise humeur encore que quand Drago était parti.

-Père. Salua Drago en se tournant vers son père.

Voyant qu'il dérangeait son père, Drago sortit de la salle à manger quand son père l'interpella :

-Drago, j'ai besoin d'une distraction. Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Drago blêmit. Depuis que son père était revenu il ne l'avait pas encore « divertit »

-Mais père...

-Il suffit ! Suis-moi. Répondit Malfoy senior en se levant et en allant à l'étage. Drago le suivit silencieusement en espérant que son père change d'idée. Mais il ne changea pas d'idée et une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, M. Malfoy y fit entrer son fils et avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce avec des sorts. Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils qui était plus blanc que d'habitude et s'approcha lentement de lui tel un prédateur. Lorsque Lucius tomba Drago sur le lit et l'embrassa violemment, celui-ci ne chercha pas à s'enfuir et ferma les yeux en espérant que cela finirait vite. Lucius déboutonna la chemise de son fils tout en lui caressant son torse puis il entreprit d'enlever le pantalon de Drago. Une fois qu'il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, il enleva sa propre chemise et son propre pantalon tout en embrassant le cou de son fils. Celui-ci, yeux toujours fermer, ne fit rien laissant à son père son corps entier et soumit sachant très bien que s'il essayait de s'enfuir ou même de se défendre il serait assailli par des Doloris qui le ferait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Drago était à présent nu et il sentait sur lui son père, nu également. Drago ferma encore plus ses paupières quand il sentit que son père le pénétrait sans ménagement et jouissait seul. Une fois que Lucius se fût amuser, il sortit de Drago et s'affala sur le côté. Drago ouvrit ses yeux et entreprit de se lever lorsqu'une main le retint et le plaqua sur le matelas sur le dos. Lucius lui tînt les mains au-dessus de sa tête et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Si la prochaine fois tu ne me donne pas plus de plaisir, je devrai employer une méthode plus douloureuse... Dit-il avant d'embrasser de nouveau Drago qui répondit du mieux qu'il le put en comprenant bien que c'était ce que son père attendait.

Lucius se leva ensuite, défit tous les sorts qu'il avait mis et se rendit dans la douche tout en fessant signe à Drago de partir. Celui-ci se rhabilla en vitesse avant que son père ne change d'avis et sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit dans sa chambre ou il s'allongea sur le lit tout en se sentant pris de malaises. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lucius couchait avec son fils mais à chaque fois, Drago en ressortait plus meurtrit. Dans ces moments là, il haïssait la terre entière ainsi que sa vie. Quand il avait 8 ans il avait même fait une tentative de suicide. Mais son père l'avait tellement maltraité après que l'envie de recommencer ne lui avait jamais reprit de peur d'un nouvel échec. Sa mère ne fessait rien même si elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Drago savait très bien que si elle n'intervenait pas c'était parce que quand Lucius couchait avec son fils, il la laissait tranquille. Parfois, quand Lucius était trop énerver, c'était Narcissa elle-même qui lui suggéré de se distraire avec Drago.

Il finit par s'endormir sur son lit en rêvant d'avoir une vie meilleure avec un père et une mère qui l'aiment.


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! BoNnE LECTURE !!!

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain, aussi bien Drago que Harry se rendirent à la gare pour prendre le train 9 ¾ pour retourner au collège POUDLARD. Harry avait pris place avec Ginny et Luna en attendant qu'Hermione et Ron puissent revenir. Vu qu'ils étaient préfets, il ne pouvaient pas être avec lui.

Une fois arrivé à POUDLARD, Harry se rendit dans la grande salle où comme à chaque début d'année il devait y avoir la cérémonie de la répartition. Après avoir dîner comme il se doit, les trois jeunes gryffondor se rendirent dans leur salle commune tandis que dans les cachots, Drago se rendait également dans son dortoir.

La première semaine se passa normalement, avec les cours plus ou moins intéressant selon la motivation que les élèves avaient. Mais le vendredi matin, alors que Harry sortait de la grande salle après avoir manger, il tomba suite à un croche-pied fait par :

-Malfoy !

-Alors Potter tu tiens plus sur tes pieds ???

-On va voir qui c'est qui ne tient pas sur ses pieds ! Rugit Harry en sautant sur Malfoy en oubliant complètement de se servir de sa baguette magique. Malheureusement, en se jetant sur Drago, ils atterrirent tous deux sur la porte de la grande salle qui s'ouvris sous le choc. Tout le monde tourna la tête. Harry, profitant de sa position de force, commença à cogner Drago qui riposta en posant son pied sur le torse de Harry et en le propulsant au-dessus de sa tête. Il se jeta ensuite sur Harry sans prendre garde au différents crie de préfets et professeurs qui s'élevaient dans toute la grande salle. Harry se défendit comme il put en essayant de rendre tous les coups qu'il recevait. Ils roulèrent tous les deux jusqu'au moment où ils furent brusquement séparés par un sort et chacun envoyer à un bout de la grande salle.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! S'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall. Suivez-moi immédiatement tous les deux ! Dit-elle en regardant Harry qui lançait un regard noir à Drago qui le lui rendit.

Ils furent emmenés dans le bureau du directeur en compagnie du professeur Mc Gonagall et du professeur Rogue étant donné que c'était les deux directeurs de maison des deux élèves.

Dumbedore les reçut avec un regard grave plein de reproche qui laissa indifférent Drago mais qui fit baisser les yeux d'Harry qui se sentit tout à coup fautif d'avoir répondu à Drago. Ce dernier était plus atteint qu'il ne le laissait voir.

-Asseyez-vous messieurs. Dit Dumbedore. J'attends vos explications. Ajouta t-il en les regardants par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Ni Drago, ni Harry ne répondirent. Vu le silence des deux jeunes hommes, le professeur Rogue leur dit :

-Nous n'avons pas toute la journée alors répondez à la question !

Mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne répondirent.

-Bien alors je suis dans l'obligation de sévir ; Vous aurez des heures de retenus tous les soirs à compter de demain ensemble avec le professeur Rogue et vous passerez une heure dans une salle de classe tous les deux, seuls, pour régler vos petits différents.

-Rester seul avec Potter dans une salle de classe ??? Répéta Drago d'une voix sourde. Et jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à la fin de l'année et voir de l'année prochaine si vous ne faites pas un effort pour parler ensemble et pour essayer de vous comprendre. Répondit calmement le professeur Dumbedore.

-Vous rêver ! Cracha Drago.

-C'est à vous de choisir. C'est ça ou vous êtes renvoyer. Répondit le professeur Mc Gonagall en regardant Dumbledore qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Moi j'accepte. Fit Harry.

Il savait très bien que si jamais il était expulsé, il n'aurait nul part où aller. Evidemment les Weasley l'accepterait sûrement mais Harry ne voulait pas les déranger encore une fois et leur imposer des dépenses en plus.

-moi aussi. Ajouta Drago d'un air mauvais.

Ca ne lui disait rien de retourner au manoir. Surtout si son père s'y trouvait également.

-Très bien ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Donc vous aurez vos retenues de 17h00 à 19h00 et vous resterez de 19h00 à 20h30 dans la salle de métamorphose pour régler vos différents.

-Vous aviez dit qu'on ne passerait qu'une heure ensemble pour régler nos différents ! S'exclama Drago.

-Je crains qu'une heure ne soit pas suffisante pour régler tous vos petits conflits. Répondit Dumbledore.

Drago se renfrogna.

Harry soupçonna Dumbledore de trouver tout ça très drôle. Et pourtant lui ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait avoir de drôle surtout que subir Rogue pendant deux heures c'était déjà horrible mais s'il fallait qu'en plus il passe 1h30 avec Malfoy, alors là c'était l'enfer ! Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il allait devoir subir jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Il sortirent tous du bureau laissant le directeur seul avec sa paperasse.

Une fois revenu dans sa salle commune, Harry raconta sa punition à Hermione et Ron.

-Tu l'as échappé belle ! Un peu plus et tu aurais pu être renvoyer !

-Ouais, mais t'as vu la punition que Dumbledore lui à donner ??? C'est vraiment dur ! Rogue et Malfoy tous les soirs. Je sais pas si je pourrais supporter moi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Après tout si ça peut vous aider à régler vos différents peut-être que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que tu passe 1h30 avec Malfoy.

-Techniquement, je passe 3h30 avec Malfoy ! Puisqu'on doit faire la retenue avec Rogue ensemble. Répondit Harry d'un air morne.

-Ca ne va pas être gaie les soirées ! Répondit Ron en attrapant un chat en chocolat dans sa poche.

-Ron ! On sort de table ! S'exclama Hermione en voyant Ron déguster son chocolat.

-Et alors ? Répondit Ron. J'ai encore un petit creux ! C'est mon estomac pas le tient !

-J'appellerais plutôt ça un gouffre ! Répondit Hermione tandis qu'Harry riait à côté.

Quand Drago arriva dans sa salle commune, il se rendit directement dans son dortoir et se mit sur son lit, ferma les rideaux et s'allongea en réfléchissant à la punition qu'il devrait subir le lendemain et tous les autres soirs de la semaine. Non pas qu'il ait des choses plus importantes à faire, car généralement il passait ses soirées à se promener dans le parc seul ou il s'ennuyait sur son lit en attendant de pouvoir embêter quelqu'un, mais ça ne l'enchanté pas de passer ses soirées en colle et avec un sentimental idiot qui ne pensait qu'à faire le bien autour de lui comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose.

Les cours du lendemain se passèrent normalement même si la nouvelle de la punition des deux ennemis occupait la plupart des conversations de la journée.

Quand vînt le soir, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans les cachots où le professeur Rogue les attendait déjà. Il leur fit nettoyer un des cachots les plus sales du collège, sans utiliser de magie évidemment ce qui fit raller Drago qui ne voulait pas « ressembler à ces stupides moldus qui sont trop bête pour connaître la magie ! »

A 19h00, Rogue les emmena dans la salle de métamorphose où il les enferma en leur disant qu'il viendrait les chercher à 20h30.

Drago s'assit à une table au fond de la classe tandis qu'Harry s'appuyait contre une fenêtre.

-Pourquoi t'as accepté la punition Malfoy ? Demanda soudain Harry sans se retourner vers Drago.

-Je te retourne la question ! Répondit Malfoy d'un air mauvais.

Il était à présent complètement affalé sur la table, la tête dans ses bras.

-Parce que je n'ai nul part où aller. Répondit Harry en se demandant soudain pourquoi il confiait ça à Malfoy.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds en se demandant ce que Potter avait derrière la tête.

-T'es malade Potter ? Demanda t-il en regardant Harry qui s'était retourner et le fixait droit dans les yeux.

-Si ça se trouve... Répondit Harry en se laissant tomber le long du mur.

-Va demander conseil à ta chère Granger chérie !

-Si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, Malfoy, je dirais que tu es jaloux !

-A oui et jaloux de quoi ? Demanda Drago en se levant.

-Tu es peut-être jaloux que j'ai des _amis_ !!! Parce que toi tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup, des amis !

Harry avait tapé dans le mil et il le savait.

-c'est ridicule Potter ! De toute manière moi je ne supporterais pas d'avoir un poteau et un dictionnaire qui me suivrait partout !!

-La ferme Malfoy !

-Pourquoi Potter ? T'as peur de réaliser que c'est la vérité ???

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il décida donc de le faire taire par la force et alla lui donner un bon coup de poing. Mais Drago riposta et quand le professeur Rogue revint une heure plus tard il les trouva tous les deux à un coin de la salle. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés et plutôt en mauvais état.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Rogue en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-On a commencé à régler nos comptes. C'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? Répondit Drago en se levant.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir puis les emmena tous deux à l'infirmerie. Harry saignait du nez, avait un énorme bleu sur la joue et plusieurs petites blessures aux bras et aux jambes. Drago, quant à lui, avait une blessure qui saignait autant que le nez d'Harry si ce n'est plus au-dessus de l'œil, un bleu à l'œil droit et une vilaine coupure sur son bras gauche causée par une chaise qui lui était tomber dessus. Md Pomfresh (je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) râla en soignant leurs blessures en disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de les laisser seuls, qu'ils ne pouvaient que s'entretuer. Drago et Harry, quant à eux, se regardaient d'un regard noir.

Une fois que l'infirmière eut fait son possible, les deux ennemis se rendirent à la grande salle pour manger sous l'œil de Rogue qui les surveiller de très près veillant bien à ce qu'il ne se touche pas. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux ronds et silencieusement. On voyait clairement sur leur visage leurs bleus et leurs coupures. Harry se dirigea vers sa table tandis que Drago fessait de même mais vers sa propre table. Une fois qu'ils se furent tous deux assis, les murmures recommencèrent de plus belle. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que s'ils étaient dans cet état c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient battus.

-Ca va Harry ? Demanda Ron quand Harry se fut assis.

-Parfaitement bien. Je n'en ai pas l'air ? Répondit Harry en se servant du poulet.

-Non pas trop ! T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?? Demanda Hermione.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je suis pas mort !!!

-Non, pas encore, mais si vous devez vous battre tous les soirs et bien tu le seras avant la fin de l'année !!! Répliqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

Harry la regarda. C'est vrai que si lui et Malfoy devaient se battre tous les soirs, il n'atteindrait pas la fin de l'année intacte, aussi bien lui que Malfoy !

-Désolé, Hermione. Je te promets que je me battrais plus avec lui ça te va ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, ça me va. Répondit Hermione d'un ton compatissant.

-Vous devriez manger sinon il va plus rien rester ! Dit Ron pour mettre fin à la conversation.

-C'est sûr que t'es bien parti pour tout manger ! Répliqua Harry en se servant des frites.

-J'suis en pleine croissance ! Répondit Ron en mordant dans unes des cuisses de poulet qu'il tenait ( il en tenait deux ! )

Plus loin dans la grande salle, Drago se fessait assaillir par Pansy Parkinson qui demandait des détails de ce qui c'était passer durant sa retenue.

-Allez Drago ! Sois pas si modeste ! D'habitude t'aime bien te vanter.

-Ta gueule Parkinson ! La seule chose que tu sache bien faire c'est te la fermer mais t'utilise jamais ce don là ! Alors mais-le en pratique pour une fois et lâche-moi !!!

Pansy se tourna vers son assiette en maugréant. Drago quant à lui avala son repas et partis dans son dortoir pour finir ses devoirs.

Le lendemain, les cours se passèrent normalement sauf en cour de potion où Harry et Drago rentrèrent à plat ventre. En effet, Drago avait fait un croche-pied à Harry et pour le venger, Ron avait violemment poussé Drago qui était tombé en avant. Rogue les regarda avec des yeux noirs.

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard ! S'exclama t-il. Et rejoignez vos places en silence !

Mais Harry ne le voyait pas comme ça.

-Et pourquoi vous enlever 50 points à Gryffondor et seulement 20 à serpentard ?? Il est rentré à plat ventre comme moi !

-Oui mais vous êtes entré en premier ce qui fait que je vous enlève 20 points de plus que pour les serpentards et les 10 points restant ont été enlevés parce que je savais que vous alliez répondre ! On peut dire que j'ai pris les devants ! Répondit Rogue avec un sourire en défiant Harry de répondre.

Harry ne répondit rien sachant très bien que ça pouvait empirer. Il s'assit au fond de la classe avec Ron et Hermione. Durant tout le cours il ignora aussi bien Malfoy que Rogue.

Le soir il se rendit à nouveau dans les cachots où Rogue leurs demanda de vider chaque pot remplis de différentes parties d'animaux, de les laver et de mettre dedans d'autres « expériences ». C'était répugnant surtout que Drago et Harry ne savait absolument pas ce que contenaient les pots. Parfois c'était des choses toutes dures et rêches et parfois c'était des choses gluantes. Comme la veille, Rogue les emmena dans la salle de métamorphose à 19h00 mais en leur signalant au passage que s'il les retrouvait avec le moindre bleu ou avec des traces d'un quelconque combat, ils seraient sévèrement punis.

Harry alla s'asseoir sur une table devant tandis que Drago reprenait place à sa table.

-J'suis désolé pour hier. Dit soudain Harry en regardant ses pieds.

Drago releva sa tête puis répondit dans un murmure :

-Ouais, moi aussi...

Harry releva la tête et regarda Drago. Celui-ci le regarda en retour.

-Bon alors tu veux parler ? Demanda Harry en essayant de lancer la conversation.

-J'aime pas beaucoup parler... Répondit Drago.

-Si on doit passer tous les soirs 1h30 ensemble autant que ce soit profitable.

-hum...

-Je veux bien faire un effort mais si toi tu y mets pas du tient on risque pas d'y arriver.

-Ok, ok ! S'exclama Drago. Alors à ce qu'il paraît t'a eu des problèmes avec tes moldus ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tout le monde en parle ! Suffit de tendre un peu l'oreille. Répondit Drago.

-Ouais, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes.

-Genre ?

-Rien de très grave... Répondit Harry.

-Je croyais que tu voulais parler. Et maintenant c'est toi qui évite le sujet !

-Très bien puisque tu insiste ! Répondit Harry en se levant et en allant s'asseoir devant Drago qui ne bougea pas. Les moldus se sont mis dans l'idée de déménager et il voulait que j'accepte de signer un papier pour qu'ils puissent me mettre dans une espèce de prison pour se débarrasser de moi. J'ai pas voulu, ils m'ont enfermé et voilà. Rien de merveilleux.

-hum... Répondit Drago en ne trouvant rien de plus pertinent à dire.

Il ne s'imaginait pas ça. Il pensait que Potter avait encore fait un de ses caprices de petite célébrité ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

-Et à ce qu'il paraît ton père s'est évadé. Commença Harry en scrutant la réaction de son ennemi.

-ouais... Répondit Drago en sachant très bien où voulait en venir Potter.

-maintenant c'est toi qui évite le sujet !

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'exclama Drago qui s'était attendu à cette remarque.

-Moi je t'ai parlé d'un peu de ma vie alors t'as qu'a faire pareil. Genre ton père je pari qu'il t'achetait plein de trucs gamin, jouet...

-Mon père trouve que jouer est une perte de temps.

-Ca doit être joyeux chez toi...

-C'est sûr qu'on peut pas dire qu'on entend des cris de joie à tout vas de champs.

-J'ai entendu un jour que t'avais fait une tentative de suicide quand t'étais petit. C'est vrai ??

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ???

-J'en avais marre.

-Marre ???

-Oui. On peut pas dire que mon père fait très attention à moi sauf quand...

« quand il veut jouer parce qu'il est énerver ou qu'il s'ennuis. Dans ces moments-là, il couche avec moi... » Pensa Drago mais il préféra dire :

-Enfin voilà quoi et puis ma mère on ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'aime vraiment. En fait à l'origine elle ne voulait pas d'enfant mais mon père voulait un héritier alors elle lui a donner ce qu'il voulait.

Harry en resta bouche-bée. Lui qui pensais que Malfoy avait tout, du fric, l'amour de ses parents, des tas de serviteur mais en fin de compte il avait l'air encore plus seul que lui.

Ils continuèrent de parler un peu puis Rogue arriva. Il fut assez surpris de voir les deux jeunes hommes discuter ou plutôt échanger des propos polis sans se sauter à la gorge.

« Finalement le plan de Dumledore n'est peut-être pas si insensé que ça. » Se dit-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle silencieusement. Une fois arriver, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, l'un pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor, un autre vers la table des Serpentards et le dernier vers la table des professeurs.

-Alors ? Demanda Hermione à Harry dès qu'il se fut assis.

-Passe-moi les haricots s'il te plaît. Répondit Harry.

-Allez Harry dis nous ce qui c'est passer ! Demanda Ron sans autre préambule. Vous vous êtes accrocher ?

-Non. On a parlé. Répondit Harry en prenant de la viande dans le plat.

-Vous avez parlé ? Répéta Ron en échangeant un regard avec Hermione.

-Oui on s'est parler.

-c'est bien ! Vous faites des progrès ! Conclut Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait compris depuis le premier jour ce qui était en train de se passer mais apparemment, Ron et Harry ne semblait pas voir ce qui se passait.

Du côté de Drago, les choses étaient plus calme que la veille. Personne ne vint l'importuner car tout le monde savait que de toutes les manières il ne dirait rien.


	3. chapitre 3

Maintenant le chapitre 3 !!!!!

Chapitre 3 :

Les jours d'après, Drago et Harry ne parlèrent plus beaucoup. Or un petit problème arriva juste avant Noël. Harry et Drago voyaient l'heure passer mais Rogue ne venait toujours pas les chercher. Ils avaient entendu des grands bruits mais rien de plus. Cependant, à cause des sorts qui entouraient la porte ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. 20h30, 21h00, 21h30...

Ils avaient essayé plusieurs sorts d'ouvertures mais aucun n'avait fonctionné. Ils se résignèrent donc à passer la nuit dans la salle de classe. Harry scruta du regard la pièce qui devenait de plus en plus sombre et remarqua que le fond de la pièce était légèrement en pente.

-Là on devrait pouvoir dormir sans se faire trop mal au dos.

-T'as un sacré œil pour avoir vu ça. Remarqua Drago en s'allongea à quelques mètres à côté d'Harry.

-Mon oncle et ma tante me fessaient souvent dormir par terre quand il n'y avait pas assez de lit. Répondit Harry en fermant les yeux.

Drago ne répondit rien. L'enfance de Potter n'avait pas été facile et il réalisa en cet instant que même s'ils étaient ennemis, ils se ressemblaient quand même beaucoup de part leur enfance difficile et par de l'amour inexistant.

-Bonne nuit Potter.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy.

Ils s'endormirent chacun d'un côté de la pièce.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as essayé de faire ??? Demanda M. Malfoy d'un air qui ne présager rien de bon.

-Je suis désolé père... Murmura Drago dans un souffle.

-Je ne veux pas des excuses ! Tu m'appartiens et je ne te permettrais pas de te suicider comme ça ! C'est moi et moi seul qui décidera quand tu mourras et ce sera de ma main !

Lucius pris Drago par les cheveux et l'envoya valser contre un mur. Il le releva par le cou lui coupant la respiration puis l'envoya sur un autre mur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Narcissa Malfoy.

-Le dîner est prêt Lucius.

-Très bien j'arrive. Répondit M. Malfoy en soulevant son fils de terre et en lui disant :

-Tu reste ici jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher et tu ne bouge surtout pas ! Si je m'aperçois que tu as fait le moindre geste, je te battrais tellement que tu ne pourras plus marcher pendant 2 mois.

Pour finir, il envoya valser son fils contre le mur. Drago tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et se recroquevilla en boule. Son père sortit de la pièce en riant. Drago commença alors à pleurer. Cela fessait environs 3h00 que son père le battait sans relâche et l'envoyait valser sur tous les murs de la pièce. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger son bras gauche. Son ventre vide depuis 3 jours criait désespéramment famine mais son propriétaire n'avait rien à manger. Juste un verre d'eau. Mais le verre était près de la porte alors que lui-même se trouvait près du mur d'en face. Son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à bouger. Il resta donc sur le sol.

2h plus tard, son père revint dans la pièce. Il plaqua Drago contre le mur et le fouetta.

-Non !! Arrêter ! Pitié Père !!! Je vous en supplie, Arrêter !!!!!!!!

-Malfoy, réveille-toi !!!

Drago se releva en sursautant.

-Ca va Malfoy ? Demanda Harry doucement.

-Oui, oui ça va aller. Répondit Drago en se relevant et en allant près de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit pour prendre un peu l'air.

Doucement, son cauchemar laissait place à la réalité.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller Malfoy ?

-Oui ! Je te dis ! C'était juste un cauchemar. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Ton père te bat. Dit Harry en se levant à son tour.

Drago se figea.

-N''importe quoi Potter ! Où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?

-Je vais les chercher dans ce que tu dis. Chez moi quand quelqu'un n'arrête pas de crier en levant les bras pour se protéger: « Non, pitié, Père, Arrêter ! » Et bien ça veut dire que le père en question le bat !

Drago se retourna les larmes aux yeux.

-Ouais, il me bat et alors ??? Si tu veux même tout savoir, il couche même avec moi histoire de se distraire de temps en temps !!! S'exclama Drago tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue blanche.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et l'entoura de ses bras. Drago en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras pour le rassurer, le consoler. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un fessait quelque chose pour lui, et ce geste, même s'il pouvait être tout à fait insignifiant pour les autres, voulait dire beaucoup aux yeux de Drago.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Harry. Je n'aurais jamais du te pousser pour savoir. C'était stupide de ma part. Finit-il en desserrant son étreinte.

-Ca fessait longtemps que ça devait sortir et je préfère que ce soit toi qui l'ai entendu plutôt que Parkinson !

Harry sourit.

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? Demanda t-il.

Drago souffla mais se dit que maintenant qu'il avait commencé autant finir. Peut-être qu'après il se sentirait mieux.

-Les premières fois j'ai essayé de me défendre et même de m'enfuir mais il me rattrapait et... les doloris c'est très douloureux. Parfois, j'avais tellement mal que je m'évanouissais.... Alors j'ai fini par arrêter et me laisser faire.

-Et... enfin je veux dire, il le fait souvent avec toi ?

-Dès qu'il s'ennuis ou qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Répondit Drago en se laissant aller le long du mur.

-Tu devrais t'enfuir et ne plus retourner au manoir. Je sais que ton père y est en ce moment ! D'ailleurs tout le monde soupçonne qu'il se trouve au manoir. Mais comme il ne peut pas être enfermer, ils le laissent en liberté.

-C'est exact. Mais même si je pouvais m'enfuir du manoir, où est ce que j'irais ? Mon père ne me donne pas d'argent, il n'a même jamais pris la peine de me donner un compte à Gringotts. Il est trop près de son argent pour sa et je n'ai... enfin...je.... Je n'ai personne pour... m'aider ou... pour me prêter un peu d'argent... Quand tu avais dit que je n'avais aucun amis..... En fait, c'est vrai. Avoua Drago en cachant sa tête dans ses genoux qu'il entoura de ses mains.

Harry le regarda. Drago était vraiment seul. Harry, lui, avait Ron, Hermione et puis les Weasley qui l'aidaient, et qui l'avait même accueillit chez eux pour l'été quand il n'avait nul part où aller.

-Non c'est faux. Répondit Harry en s'agenouillant en face de Drago. Moi je suis ton ami. Enfin, si tu le souhaite.

-C'est... Tu voudrais vraiment être ami avec moi ? Demanda Drago en relevant la tête.

-Oui ! Mais il faut que tu sois sympa. Parce que si c'est pour continuer à être aussi horrible que tu l'étais avant, c'est pas la peine !

-Je ferais des efforts. S'exclama Drago.

-Alors ça marche ! Répondit Harry qui tendit une main à Drago qui la serra en souriant.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Drago en voyant qu'Harry le regardait avec étonnement.

-Oh, rien, rien !!!! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Vas-y dis-le-moi !

-C'est juste que... C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire. Mais sourire vraiment, pas comme quand tu souris parce que t'es content d'avoir fait un mauvais coup, c'était un sourire simple.

-A vrai dire c'est la première fois que je souris simplement parce que je suis content. Avoua Drago.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais il est que 4h00 du mat donc je pense qu'on peut aller continuer à dormir.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ! Répondit Drago en rigolant avec Harry.

Ils retournèrent chacun à leur place pour pouvoir se rendormir.


	4. chapitre 4

Voici la suite !

Chapitre 4 :

Le matin, vers 8h30, les professeurs Rogue, Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore et Hagrid était venus leur ouvrir la porte et il les trouvèrent tout deux profondément endormis.

-Harry, Lève-toi ! Dit doucement Hagrid tandis que le professeur Rogue se chargeait de réveiller Drago.

-Malfoy ! Dit-il d'un ton sec. Levez-vous ! Allez !

Harry se leva avec l'aide d'Hagrid tandis que Drago se relevait péniblement à cause d'un petit coup que Rogue lui avait donné dans les côtes vu sa réticence à se lever. En voyant ça, Harry s'approcha de Drago et l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Drago accepta avec plaisir sous les yeux ébahis des professeurs.

-et bien on dirait que le nuit vous à été profitable. Dit soudain le professeur Dumbledore. Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir laisser toute la nuit ici mais nous avons été occupés à arrêter la progression d'une plante fuligule qui commençait à envahir toute la façade de l'école. Nous avons mis la nuit pour l'enlever ! Expliqua Dumbledore.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Une fois sortis, les deux amis et les professeurs se rendirent à la grande salle où mangeaient les élèves qui n'avaient cours qu'à 9h00. Ron et Hermione étaient assis et regardèrent Harry s'asseoir avec un net soulagement. Harry de son côté se demandait comment il annoncerait à Hermione et surtout à Ron qu'il était devenu ami avec Drago. Celui-ci avait rejoint sa table comme d'habitude sans porter attention aux commentaires qui fusait de tous côtés de la grande salle. Harry lui avait dit qu'il parlerait à Hermione et Ron pour l'aider mais Drago savait très bien que Ron le détestait.

Harry attendit toute la journée. Comme les retenus avaient étés enlevées pour la journée, il pourrait leur parler tranquillement le soir. Il les emmena donc dans le parc.

-Bon alors... voilà... enfin... en fait... Je voulais...en fait.... Enfin.... Commença Harry en bégayant.

-Tu veux peut-être nous dire que tu as sympathisé avec Malfoy ? Dit soudain Hermione en souriant.

-Comment tu le sais ??? Demanda Harry en la regardant avec des yeux ronds tandis que Ron s'asseyait ou plutôt s'écroulait par terre. (Quoi ??? Malfoy ??? Ca va pas la tête ! MALFOY !!!!!!!! c'est......c'est Malfoy !!!!)

-C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Dumbledore veut réunir les différentes maisons mais pour ça il faut un exemple. Et quel meilleur exemple que deux ennemis qui s'allient ? Dit-elle comme si c'était l'Evidence même.

-Tu peux pas être ami avec...Malfoy ! Malfoy c'est.....c'est un Malfoy quoi !!!!

-Alors on peut dire que le plan de Dumbledore était bien fait. On s'est parler pour la première fois et j'ai découvert des trucs sur lui que j'aurais jamais deviné.

-Malfoy ! c'est....UNE FOUINE !!!!! On peut pas être ami avec Malfoy !!!! Surtout pas Harry !!! On peut pas être ami avec lui ! C'EST MALFOY !!!!!

-Oui je crois qu'on a compris Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allons Ron ! Je te jure qu'en fait quand on le connaît, il est pas si méchant que ça !!! Répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

Celui-ci eut l'air encore plus choqué.

-Ecoute Ron, je ne te demande pas de faire confiance à Drago. Je veux juste que tu me fasse confiance. Même si Drago n'a pas toujours été sympa avec nous...

-Jamais été sympa tu veux dire... Coupa Ron

-il est pas méchant. En fait, il est même sympa.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je veux rien avoir à faire avec lui ! Il m'ignore et moi j'en ferais tout autant ! Lui il reste chez lui et moi chez moi !!!

-Bon très bien mais tu pourrais au moins essayer d'être sympa...

-Ouais, ouais ! J'essayerais mais je te promets rien !

-C'est déjà un début ! Dit Hermione.

Le week-end suivant, Harry invita Drago à venir à Pré-au-lard avec Ron, Hermione et lui. Il accepta. Ron et Drago ne se parlaient jamais lorsqu'ils se rencontraient ce qui arrivait souvent puisque Hermione et Harry parlaient souvent avec Drago. Celui-ci se montrait aussi aimable qu'il le pouvait mais quand parfois il perdait un peu son sang froid, Ron en profitait de suite.

Il s'arrêtèrent tous les 4 au Trois Balais et commandèrent de la Bière au beurre.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faites pour Noël ? Demanda Hermione.

-Heu...En fait, j'en sais rien...Je crois que je vais rester au collège... Répondit Harry.

Ron se tourna alors vers lui avec un air coupable sur le visage.

-Désolé ! J'ai encore oublié !!! Ma mère t'invite pour les vacances de Noël ! Elle viendra nous chercher à la gare. Dit-il en souriant.

-Ron tu es désespérant ! T'oublie toujours tout ! S'exclama Hermione.

Ron haussa les épaules et continua de boire sa bière au beurre ce qui les fit rire.

-Et toi Drago ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je vais sûrement devoir retourner au manoir. Répondit-il. Et toi Hermione ? Demanda t-il en retour.

-Je vais au Portugal. J'ai mon parrain qui y est donc on va aller passer les fêtes avec lui. Répondit-elle.

-C'est loin ça, le Portugal. Dit soudain Ron, songeur. Tu vas me manquer. Déclara t-il.

Hermione rougit.

-Merci, toi aussi tu vas me manquer... Répondit-elle en le regardant tendrement. Enfin, vous allez me manquer ! Ajouta t-elle en voyant Harry et Drago la regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres.


	5. chapitre 5

Suite, toujours la suite !!! (Mais pas encore la fin ! lol)

Chapitre 5 :

Une semaine avant Noël, il prirent un compartiment avec Ginny, Luna et Neville qui n'osait pas s'approcher de Drago. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Ginny avait accepté Drago de la même manière qu'Hermione, c'est à dire en étant aussi sympa qu'elle le pouvait. Neville paraissait penser plus comme Ron, et Luna, elle, ne semblait rien penser du tout.

En arrivant à la gare, Harry parti avec Ron du côté de Md Weasley, Hermione partie avec ses parents et Drago rentra chez lui avec un elfe de maison qui était venu le chercher.

Quand Drago arriva chez lui, il remarqua que rien n'avait changé. Son père ne le remarqua pas, ni sa mère d'ailleurs. Il alla dans sa chambre puis prit sa douche. Il descendit ensuite pour dîner.

-Ah ! Drago. Tu es revenu ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Lucius en voyant son fils entrer dans la salle à manger.

-Bonsoir père.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement quand Lucius reprit soudain la parole :

-Bien Drago, Le seigneur des ténèbres à décider de te marquer ! Et ce, le jour du nouvel an. C'est un grand honneur pour toi !

-Je refuse d'être marqué comme un chien ! Répliqua Drago

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est ainsi et pas autrement ! Tu m'appartiens, je décide donc de ce que tu auras ! Et tu auras cette marque !

-Il en est hors de question ! Cracha Drago en se levant pour partir.

M. Malfoy ferma les doubles portes pour empêcher son fils de sortir.

-Doloris ! Lança t-il d'une voix haineuse en vers son fils qui reçut le sort de plein fouet. Il se tordit de douleur quelques minutes puis le sort s'arrêta enfin.

Son père s'avança vers lui, lui prit la tête dans les mains et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu m'appartiens et tu auras cette marque. Sinon, tu mourras...

Puis il lâcha son fils et sortit de la salle. Drago se releva en tremblant et parti dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Harry.

_« Harry,_

_Mon père veut me faire marquer le jour du nouvel an. C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui viendra me la faire. Je t'en prit, aide-moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !!!_

_Merci, Drago. M. »_

Drago roula le parchemin, le scella avec de la cire verte et l'envoya avec un hibou de la maison. Le hibou vola au-dessus des toits, des champs pour finalement arriver au Terrier le lendemain.

-Bonjour Md Weasley !

-Bonjour les enfants. Alors bien dormis ??? Demanda t-elle en leur servant deux assiettes remplies de bacon, d'œuf et de pan cake.

-oui, oui. Répondirent d'une seule voix Ron et Harry.

-Au fait, Harry chéri, tu as reçu une lettre ce matin. Tiens !

Harry décacheta la lettre et la lut. Md et M. Weasley, Ron et Ginny qui étaient présent le virent prendre soudain plusieurs teinte. D'abord blanc cassé, puis blanc comme la neige et il reprit doucement des couleurs tandis qu'il prenait la parole :

-Drago va recevoir la marque des ténèbres le jour du nouvel an. Dit-il d'une voix sans timbre tandis que M. Weasley lisait la lettre avec sa femme.

-Au mon dieu ! Dit celle ci en voyant la lettre. Et il va la recevoir de Voldemort lui-même !

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Harry. On doit l'aider ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !

-Oui, Harry ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais aller prévenir l'ordre ! Dit M. Weasley en transplannant.

-En attendant Harry chéri va lui écrire une réponse.

-Oui répondit Harry en remontant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron.

Il prit un parchemin.

« _Drago, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, on se charge de tout. Réécris-moi s'il y a du nouveau._

_Harry._ »

Il roula le parchemin qu'il envoya puis retourna au salon.

Deux jours après, Harry et tous les membres de l'ordre se réunissaient au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Dumbledore voulait profiter de cette occasion pour pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Les choses furent convenues ainsi. Drago fut mis au courant par Dobby qui alla le prévenir. Le jour de Noël, chacun essaya de paraître heureux mais tout le monde pensait à ce qu'il se passerait quelques jours plus tard. Hermione fut mise au courant de tout par Ron qui échangeait avec elle des lettres de plus en plus longues. Harry reçut plusieurs cadeaux, de même que Ron et toute sa famille. Malgré tout, le repas se passa bien et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Harry pensa que c'était peut-être le dernier repas de Noël qu'il ferait.

Drago n'avait pas de pensée plus joyeuse. Surtout qu'il n'avait même pas eu de repas. Pour le punir de son insolence, son père l'avait privé de nourriture. Et comme à tout les Noël, il n'avait pas droit à des cadeaux.

Le jour du Nouvel An, tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix entourèrent le Manoir Malfoy. Ils virent soudain arriver Lord Voldemort avec la moitié de ses mangemort qui s'immobilisèrent au milieu du jardin. Lucius sorti alors du manoir en compagnie de sa femme et en tenant Drago par le bras. Celui-ci semblait traîner les pieds. Ils s'agenouillèrent devant Voldemort. Ce dernier parla un peu avec Lucius puis prit Drago par le cou. Celui-ci essaya de se défaire de l'emprise qui l'étouffait sans succès. Finalement, les membres de l'ordre apparurent en lançant des sorts de tous côtés. Les mangemorts, d'abord surpris, ripostèrent. Voldemort lâcha Drago qui tomba sur le sol. Il se releva et fit face à son père qui comprit de suite que son propre fils l'avait trahi. Pendant ce temps, Harry fessait face à Voldemort. Il se lancèrent plusieurs sorts, puis fatiguer, il commencèrent à utiliser des armes, notamment des épées, qu'ils fessaient apparaître. Harry et Voldemort rentrèrent chacun l'épée dans le corps de son ennemi. Ils s'écroulèrent en même temps. Seulement, une des deux épées avait atteint le cœur et l'autre l'épaule. Dumbledore s'approcha et souleva Harry. Il perdait beaucoup de sang mais vivait encore. Les mangemorts arrêtèrent aussitôt le combat et se rendirent sans opposer plus de résistance. Drago réussit à assommer son père. Il se précipita ensuite près de Harry.

-Ca va ? Demanda t-il en s'agenouillant près du blessé.

-Ca va parfaitement bien ! Je n'en ai pas l'air ? Demanda Harry en riant.

-Tu n'en as absolument pas l'air, désolé ! Répondit Drago en riant à son tour.

Drago parti habiter chez les Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël. Ron n'avait d'abord pas été pour puis finalement il avait cédé étant donner que ce n'était que pour 3 jours. Drago dormait dans le salon mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il était bien content que son cauchemar soit enfin fini. M. Weasley arriva le soir avec des nouvelles.

-Pour le manoir, Dit-il à Drago, tu ne pourras pas le récupérer de suite. Tu devras attendre un peu, le temps que les fouilles aient été arrêtées mais de toute façon, tu retourne à Poudlard jusqu'à l'été prochain donc il n'y a pas de problème de ce côté là. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de cette demeure. Ensuite le compte en banque de tes parents à été mis à ton nom.

-Merci, M. Dit Drago qui était aux anges.

Il pourrait enfin faire tout ce qui lui plairait, s'acheter tout ce qu'il voudrait et ce, sans que personne ne le batte.

-Néanmoins, tu auras une tutelle jusqu'à tes 18 ans.

-Quoi ? Demanda Drago en regardant M. Weasley avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu auras quelqu'un qui s'occupera de tes affaires, et qui t'aidera à gérer ton argent. Du moins jusqu'à ta majorité.

-Et qui ça sera ? Demanda Md Weasley qui suivait la conversation.

-A vrai dire on ne sait pas encore. La moitié des gens qui aurait pu s'en charger on refusé. Ils ne veulent pas toucher aux affaires de Lucius de peur de représailles si celui-ci venait à s'échapper à nouveau d'Azkaban.

-Mais il ne peut pas s'enfuir une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Drago soudain inquiet.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est surveillé de très près par des aurors qualifié.

Drago parut soulagé.

-Et si jamais on ne me trouve pas de tutelle, qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Demanda Drago en redoutant la réponse.

M Weasley parût gêné.

-Et bien, tu n'auras pas le droit de toucher à l'argent jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Mais on trouve toujours une tutelle, ne t'inquiète pas !

Malgré cela, Drago restait inquiet. Comment ferait-il pour s'acheter à manger, des vêtements et même les fournitures scolaires s'il n'avait pas d'argent ?


	6. Dernier chapitre et petit mot de Draya!

Allez, le dernier chapitre !!! Bonne lecture !

Dernier chapitre :

Quand ils retournèrent à Poudlard, les rumeurs sur la mort de Voldemort allaient bon train et c'est pour cela que Dumbledore décida de clarifier les choses en expliquant ce qui s'était réellement passer. Tous les élèves furent attentifs. Une fois le discours de Dumbledore terminé, chacun fit sa petite remarque et l'histoire de la fin de Voldemort entra dans la légende. De son côté, Drago fut rejeter par tout les serpentard et les mauvais coups contre lui se succédaient. Le fait qu'il ait trahi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très mal pris par la plupart des serpentards.

Harry, 2 semaines après la rentrée, le trouva près du lac à 10h00 du soir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant près du blond.

-Je te retourne la question. Répondit Drago en fixant toujours le lac de ses yeux bleu acier.

-C'est incroyable ! Tu ne peux jamais te contenter de répondre à une question par une réponse normale. Et pour ton information, j'étais chez Hagrid. Alors, tu me dis ce que tu fais là à une heure aussi tardive ?

-J'essaye d'éviter les autres. Répondit Drago. Ils ne m'acceptent plus très bien je dois dire donc je préfère rentrer au dortoir quand ils sont tous endormis et sortir le matin avant qu'ils se réveillent. Comme ça au moins j'ai pas de problèmes...

-Ah je vois ! Répondit Harry. Je crois que c'est de ma faute.

-Non ! S'exclama Drago. Tu m'as aidé, je te le jure ! Avant toi jamais personne ne m'avait fait confiance, et toi tu m'as même débarrassé de mon père.

-Dit Drago, est ce que tu as une petite amie ? Demanda soudain Harry.

Il était important pour lui de savoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose le liait à Drago et il avait bien peur de savoir ce que c'était : de l'amour.

Drago aussi ressentait ça. Et ce, depuis la nuit où ils étaient restés enfermer ensemble dans la salle de métamorphose.

-Non et toi ? Répondit Drago en espérant de tout cœur que la réponse serait négative.

-Non plus, mais je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. Répondit Harry d'un ton songeur.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Drago. Il comprenait enfin ! Drago était amoureux ! Et c'était de Harry. Ce sentiment de panique totale qu'il avait ressenti quand Harry avait était blessé durant le combat contre Voldemort, ce sentiment de bien-être à chaque fois que Harry le regardait, le toucher, ce sentiment de jalousie qui venait d'apparaître. Il l'aimait ! Mais Harry lui était amoureux d'une fille. Drago se força donc à articuler :

-Et qui est la jeune fille qui à conquit le cœur du survivant ? Demanda t-il.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se jeter à l'eau en répondant :

-C'est pas une fille....

Harry devait le lui dire ! Il devait relâcher cet élastique qu'il avait mis autour de son cœur pour l'empêcher de se remplir d'amour et qui n'avait servi à rien.

-.... C'est toi.... Murmura Harry dans un souffle.

S'il avait pu, Drago aurait sauté de joie mais il préféra répondre :

-Harry, je t'aime aussi ! Dit –il d'un souffle en s'approchant de la bouche d'Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

Il s'embrassèrent dans un long et merveilleux baiser, en oubliant complètement ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, et leur passé douloureux. Il s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois puis...

-Weasley va pas être content ! S'exclama Drago en riant.

-Il finira par s'y faire ! Lui il est bien avec Hermione. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai le droit d'être heureux ! Répondit Harry avant d'embrasser à nouveau l'élu de son cœur. Drago répondit en sentant un bonheur immense le submerger.

Ils parlèrent longtemps puis à minuit, Harry invita Drago à venir dormir avec lui. Drago accepta et il s'endormit blottit contre l'homme de sa vie.

Le matin, ils furent tous deux réveillés par un cri qui avait retentit juste à côté du lit d'Harry. Celui-ci se leva à demi et vit qui était l'auteur de ce cri ; Ron.

-Malfoy, Qu'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS Là ??????? Demanda t-il.

Harry pensa qu'il frôlait la crise d'hystérie.

-Ron calme-toi. Répondit Harry en essayant de se lever mais une main le retint en arrière. Il se retourna et Drago l'embrassa sous les yeux ébahis de Ron qui alla de suite séparer Harry et Drago. Ce dernier avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Harry savait qu'il avait fait ça rien que pour se moquer de Ron.

-C'est pas vrai ça !! Tu TOUCHE PLUS HARRY ! C'est CLAIR ??????? Rugit Ron en sortant Harry du lit pour le pousser plus loin.

-Calmos Weasley ! Répondit calmement Drago. On s'aime tu vas pas nous séparer ? Demanda t-il en gesticulant de gauche à droite pour essayer de voir Harry que Ron essayait de pousser jusque dans la salle de bain.

-RON ! STOP ! S'écria Hermione en entrant dans la chambre.

-Faut pas vous gêner surtout ! Râla Drago en reposant la tête sur ses oreillers.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ron et alla se rasseoir sur son lit. Drago en profita pour se lever et lui nouer les bras autour de sa taille. Ron allait de nouveau aller les séparer quand Hermione intervint.

-Maintenant tu te calme ! Dit –elle sévèrement.

Ron se calma et fit une moue qui fessait penser à un enfant pris en faute.

-Désolé Hermione chérie... Dit-il doucement.

Hermione alla l'embrasser puis se tourna vers Harry et Drago, toujours sur le lit.

-Alors vous deux, vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oui. Répondirent en cœur Harry et Drago en souriant.

-Ca fait longtemps ?

-Depuis hier soir. Répondit Harry calmement.

- Et vous dormez ensemble alors que vous êtes ensemble que depuis hier ??? Demanda Ron en commençant à se ré énerver.

-On ne s'est avouer qu'on s'aimait qu'hier mais ça fait bien plus de temps en fait.

-A oui et depuis quand ? Redemanda Ron sèchement.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent quelques secondes puis répondirent d'une même voix :

-Depuis la nuit qu'on a passé enfermer dans la salle de métamorphose.

Ron les regarda avec des yeux ronds et Hermione éclata de rire.

Finalement, Hermione et Ron (ou plutôt Hermione en tirant Ron ) sortirent de la pièce pour les laisser s'habiller tranquillement. Il prirent leur douche ensemble non pas sans s'embrasser puis descendirent main dans la main dans la grande salle.

A leur arrivé, tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux ronds sauf Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron (qui avait plutôt un regard haineux envers Drago)

Harry et Drago se dirigèrent ensemble vers la table des gryffondor où ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

Juste avant la fin de l'année, le professeur Mc Gonagall vint chercher Drago et Harry pour les emmener chez le directeur qui souhaiter les voir.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore. Dirent les deux jeunes hommes en entrant dans le vaste bureau.

-Bonjour ! Je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler de cet été. Harry il me semble que vous avez acheté une maison ?

-Oui c'est exact. Répondit Harry. Et d'ailleurs Drago va venir y vivre avec moi.

-Très bien et Drago on m'a dit que vous vouliez vendre votre manoir ?

-Oui mais je n'en ai pas le droit, ou du moins pas pour le moment. Le ministère ne m'a toujours pas trouver de tuteur jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Répondit Drago.

-Justement, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, évidemment, je souhaiterais devenir votre tuteur.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'y attendait pas et d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais pensé que Dumbledore voudrait être son tuteur.

-J'en serais ravi ! S'exclama Drago en souriant. Merci !

-Oh ! mais de rien. Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est régler, vous feriez mieux d'aller faire vos valises.

-Oui, au revoir Professeur. Dit Harry en prenant la main de Drago et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione et Ron étaient à présent ensemble officiellement et comptait, à leur majorité, s'acheter une maison et y vivre, juste à côté de celle de Drago et Harry. Ron devint ministre de la magie, Hermione devint l'une des plus célèbre Médicomage de l'époque, Drago devint attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch Anglaise et pour finir, Harry devint Auror.

_Petit mot de Draya_ : Bon voilà c'est fini (sniffff !!!!!!)C'était ma toute première fanfic !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé. A l'occasion je ferais peut-être une septième année mais c'est pas sûr.

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée et oubliez pas les p'tites...

Drago : Les p'tites koi ?

Draya : Mais laisse moi finir mon petit mot

Harry :Donc n'oubliez pas les p'tits mots ??

Draya : Mais non !!!! Vous allez me laisser parler ???

Drago : Pourquoi on ferait ça ?

Draya : Parce que c'est moi l'auteur donc si vous me laisser pas finir mon petit mot tranquille je vous fais tout les deux mourir dans ma prochaine fic... à t'es c'est une idée, combat à mort, et puis vous vous retrouvez tous les deux...

Harry : Bon tu le finis ton petit mot ???

Draya : GRRRRR !!!!! D'accord ! Je disais donc :

**REVIEW SIOU PLAIT !!! MIRCI !!!!!!!!!**


End file.
